The Untold Tale of the Half Blood Prince
by TheRealScholarPaeoniisSocius
Summary: This will be a tale of Severus Snape's Origins starting from when he first met lily going all the way to the Deathly Hallows. Follow along as I create a story for our Half Blood Prince from his point of view.
1. The Untold beginning of an Untold Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in the story I merely own my plot which I am giving life to.

Chapter One

Noon, July 19, 1971

It was a hot Sunday in Spinner's end near the Non-Magical populated area in the poorer section of the street. Just as the day seemed to grow more tedious and boring, Severus started to explore the area once more to escape his reality and just be able to think about how Hogwarts would be to him. Hogwarts, he thought would be a fun adventure, the likes of which he never thought possible. He was hoping maybe to make some friends there since he wasn't able to talk to kids growing up. It was his life that was dealt to him so far. But alas as he started to grow older he knew he was distanced from those around him. "One day I'll have friends who will learn with me" He knew was smart…. It was sort of why he never got along with anyone from his area in Cokeworth.

While he was walking down the street he came across a small park and decided to relax on the grass and observe the people around him. As he was looking around he noticed a small girl who appeared to be watching a flower. He smiled at the girl and thought nothing of her until he noticed that another flower started growing rapidly right next to the other flower. Surprised, he came to the realization that perhaps there was more to this girl than met his eyes at that time. He watched her closely and noticed that she too, was alone in the playground with no-one watching her and no-one approaching her. As soon as he realized he was watching a possible witch he got up and approach her. 

As he walked towards her he noticed she still hadn't noticed him standing behind her. He gave a small cough and said. "Excuse me, may I ask how you are doing that?" Severus asked curious if she realized what she was doing.

The girl startled by his cough turned to him not noticing the flower she had made appear with her. "Oh … I was just a little sad so I guess this flower wanted to cheer me up. Nobody would play with me so I was just sitting here with this dandelion and another one appeared. It made me so happy to see a little plant have a friend and made me wish I had one. I," She paused for a second not sure how to ask him a simple but infinitely troubling question she so desperately hoped for. "Did you come here to make fun of me?" The girl questioned suddenly thinking he would make fun of her like all the kids in her school. "I doubt you would tell me if you did or not but I thought there would be no harm in asking. To be honest , I am rather scared. I lost my family and I do not know where I am. If you could stay with me for a little while, while I wait on my family to find me I would most graciously appreciate it." The little girl told him in her sweetest voice she could muster. She truly looked scared to him.

As he realized her predicament he smiled and held his hand out and said "Well I guess it's my job to keep you safe. My names Snape. Severus Snape. May I ask your name?"

She beamed a smile at him and told him simply "My name is Lily. Lily Evans. So do you live around here, Severus?"

"Well… I live down the street. But I really don't like it there, it's not a very good part of the street." Severus said looking downward. "So do you know how you made that flower appear Lily?" He asked bluntly while she looked at him wide eyed.

"W-what do you mean 'How did I make that flower appear'? I thought the other flower just wanted a friend?" She asked as she looked at him scared. "I am not sure I follow what you mean? You don't just make flowers appear out of the ground like that. That's impossible." She said looking at him a little scared.

He looked at her blankly for a few seconds before smiling as he realized she truly did not understand she had indeed made the flower appear. "What if I told you it was magic?" He said softly to the girl as if telling her a secret. "That you are a Witch and can do more than just that?" He told her quietly.

She looked at him like she just ate a very sour prune. "Don't say such things. There's no such thing as magic." He just laughed at her and pulled out a wand his mother had gotten the other day with his mother from Diagon Alley. Luckily since his mother was from a Pureblood family she knew how to remove the trace from his wand and he could cast magic freely. He was however warned to absolutely NOT cast on muggles. 

"So what do you call this then?" He said as he gave his wand a flourish and an asphodel grew next to her daffodils. After that happened she looked at him in awe and amazement.

Severus smiled as Lily said simply. "Wow." Severus was incredibly happy to have found another magical outside of his family. His father was a muggle so only his mother had taught him what little magic, which was mostly potions since that was the only thing he was allowed to learn. Maybe he could teach her some potions that were easy to make one day. No sooner as he had showed her that bit of magic had they both heard a voice calling out, "Lily? Lily Evans? Where are you?" Lily looked around and on the far side of the park she spotted her parents. "Over here Mum!" She shouted out and turned back to Severus while smiling and told him "Maybe we can meet again sometime?" 

Severus nodded with a smile and said "I'd like that."

Maybe after all this… he finally found a person to call friend.

A/N This is my very first time attempting to write something as a story so I would love to hear some feedback on how it looks. I'm dreadfully sorry if this is bad I just thought it would be nice for a change to have a story that hits the background of a loved character that had such a tragic end. This story will be my tribute to our late Alan Rickman who will forever be in our hearts. "Always."


	2. A Tale as old as Time

Chapter two

As we begin this tale a Prince is deemed worthy.

As Severus started his walk to his home down Spinner's End, he thought to himself. What could have his new friend to think it was okay to do magic in a muggle park? Let alone why did he follow her example? Was he a fool? He didn't think himself one. But is that not the curse of a fool? To never think they are truly foolish? Well he knew one thing. She didn't know about magic so he came to the conclusion he just met a muggleborn witch. It was just surprising he had to say goodbye so soon. He was hoping to ask her if she received her hogwarts letter yet. He hadn't but it was sure to be there soon. He WAS magical after all. And only squibs and muggles didn't go to hogwarts when invited. He couldn't wait to see her again.

Severus smiled as he sat down and relaxed. _Just like a potion one step at a time._ He thought to himself. Nothing good came to the overanxious. And he was always a planner.

He had planned his life already to devote the time and effort to potions once he started classes at Hogwarts. He was already well advanced for his age and knew a few tricks his mother helped him learn. He had to be sure to keep track of his own ideas that he would make made so he could later work on a mastery for Potions. His mother had told him that masteries were earned through his discoveries he made in his personal field of study so with that knowledge he would continue to study odd potions and why they worked the way they did. But that was in the future for him. For now he had one thought on his mind. A simple flower who would not get out of his head.

 _One day at a time…_

 **8:00 AM September 1st, 1971**

The day had finally come for Severus to board the hogwarts express for the first time and begin his journey into the magical world as a wizard. No longer would he be some kid hiding behind his mother's robes in society. He would be a real wizard learning real magic. Gaining a real house for him to make proud. It was with this he came to a small realization. _With this start…. I can be anyone I want. I can tell Lily my idea to become something bigger than just a potioneer and actually someone who will make a difference in this world… Even though I'm considered a Halfblood. I consider myself more a Prince than a Snape…. I think I know how I will become someone important. I shall start as a Halfblood Prince. I wonder if Lily would like that. Considering she is a muggleborn I shall have to protect her from those who believe the pureblood ideas. She won't even know why they attack her…. I have to explain before anything bad happens and she leaves the wizarding world for it._

Severus smiled as he realized it was his day to shine! To be a big hero! And save the princess from all the evil in the world. He had big hopes to one day show her around diagon alley. Maybe she would enjoy a bit of tutelage in potions. _Remember one step at a time Severus_. A phrase his mother often told him when making potions he had learned to apply to the world around him If he took it one step at a time he could always take the step back. But if he ran head first. Well that was asking for trouble. So to make sure he didn't mess this up he tucked his wand in his pants pocket wand tip facing up and started to walk to meet the Knight Bus where he would be picked up to go to King's Cross station and soon meet up with Lily.

 **10:00 AM September 1st, 1971**

Severus walked off of the Knight Bus with one hour to spare before the Hogwart's Express would leave. He walked down the station with his books and trunk on a cart towards Platforms 9 and 10. Just as he approached the wall between the two platforms he noticed a girl crying softly on the Platform 9 side of the entrance. Upon closer inspection he realized it was his friend Lily from the park. " Lily. Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you? I hope no-one did. I know of some potions that would make them very uncomfortable." Severus said softly while laying a hand on her shoulder, urging her to look towards him.

She sniffled and looked sadly at him and told him simply. "I'm on my way to the Hogwarts express… But it appears I've lost my way. It says to go to Platform 9 and ¾. But there is no Platform 9 and ¾ here, only the numbers 9 and 10." She felt slightly hopeful since he DID show her a bit of magic to prove it was real. Maybe he could use some of that magic to help them find where they needed to be.

He chuckled and said. "Silly did you try going between the two platforms? You can't see it. But try. Magic is all about faith in it. If you believe it. It will never steer you wrong. Or so I've been told." He got up and took her hand and walked through the barrier together with her and their belongings. "See? Was that so-" He looked away from her and as he did noticed that he wasn't the only to gasp loudly at the bizarre world they walked into. In the background he heard someone shout "Hurry up kids the Express won't wait all day." While others were saying farewells to their families, Lily just looked sad and disheartened to have been dropped off outside of the platform. However she cheered up immensely once she noticed Severus leading them to the train with their tickets in hand. He looked at her and beamed a bright grin at her and told her. "Welcome to your first day as a Witch. And as you're resident Half-blood Prince I would like to welcome you to the World of Magic." He said as he laughed mostly to himself for his horrible introduction.

A/N I self beta'd this but I would really like to know how you guys liked this continuation? Does it seem to bad? I plan to follow cannon in ALL pairings and all details that CAN be followed by cannon. Only through Severus's point of view. and you are correct. There is a sad ending. But all sadness must eventually give way to happiness at some point. Leave a review if you wouldnt mind and tell me how I did?


End file.
